


GB UF SANS BS (i cant title XD)

by shadowcat500



Series: The Stuff I write at 1am [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asster, Gaster Blaster AU, Underfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah UF GB Sans.<br/>I have a lot of stuff on GB UF Sans, so be prepared for a lot of that stuff XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Looking back, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to drink the coffee given to him by the maddest scientist in the Royal Laboratory, especially after said scientist had just been talking about how the king had made him attempt to create a living weapon but he needed a subject to change into a weapon, then looking around oddly until his gaze fell on Sans. Gaster had then rushed up to him and offered Sans a coffee. A fucking COFFEE. And Sans, like a fucking idiot, had drank it. Shortly afterwards, Sans had collapsed, and was taken away by Gaster before anyone could notice.  
He soon woke up, strapped to a table in one of the many testing rooms, with Gaster leaning over him with a sadistic smile and holding a syringe filled with a red liquid.  
"Don't worry Sans, this will only hurt a lot." He purred before he inserted the vial of what he later learned was DT straight into his soul.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Several DT injections later...  
\--------------------------------------------  
Sans' bones had become soft, like dough, from the DT, but they would harden in exactly 96 hours. Dr W.D.Gaster would need to work quickly to turn his former apprentice into the weapon Asgore wanted. Time to get to work.

Gaster had begun by summoning at least 80 of his blasters, and proceeded to inject them with DT, causing them to melt to the same consistency as Sans. They each looked at him with an expression of betrayal as they melted. Gaster almost pitied them, as he picked one up, ripped it into pieces and then turned round to plaster it onto one of Sans' ribs.  
\--------------------------------------------  
12 hours of 'augmentation' later...  
\--------------------------------------------  
Gaster gazed upon what was left of his apprentice. He had ripped apart his student, reshaping the limbs and using blasters to increase the size of the new body. He still had 72 hours left to augment the teen, so he should go rest for a while. He turned and left the laboratory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is roughly 14-15 at the tine of chapter 1 & 2

The creator is too lazy to write the entirety of what Gaster did to Sans XD  
\--------------------------------------------  
60 hours later...  
\--------------------------------------------  
Gaster stood back from the hardening body. His work was finally complete.  
\--------------------------------------------  
*creator falls asleep*  
zzzzzzzzzzz  
\--------------------------------------------  
*creator wakes up and starts writing again*  
\--------------------------------------------  
His former student's body was almost unrecognizable. He had bulked up Sans' entire skeleton (if the teen had stood on his new hind legs he could have matched the height of his brother, at least 8 feet), changed the form of the feet to make Sans a quadruped but added a tail to balance a bipedal stance, added a lot of magic to his student to allow for new abilities, and finally changed the shape of the skull to make the teen's head unrecognisable, for when the weapon was put into service. All that was left was to wait for the bones to harden, then train Sans, or rather 54-N5, as a weapon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted more than one chapter today :D

Papyrus gazed up at the ceiling with a sigh. It was the 5th anniversary of his brother's death. The day it happened, Dr Gaster had come to Papyrus' house and told him face to face that Sans wouldn't be coming home. Papyrus had reacted to the news with "He was too weak to be worth keeping alive." with his usual cold attitude. But this was only due to one of the unspoken rules of the Underground: Never admit you care about another monster. Ever. Or risk losing your life. Dr Gaster had stood up and left immediately after informing Papyrus of his brother's death, as was usual.  
Papyrus had immediately broken down in tears at the news, ending face down on the floor slamming it with his fists, like a child. He had WANTED to be a child again, to be picked up by his brother with his shy smile and kind eyes, comforted. Not left to cry on the floor in an empty house. The solitude had hurt.  
Papyrus was woken out of his silent reminiscence by the sound of the phone ringing. He picked up the phone and almost had his skull knocked off by Undyne yelling down the phone: "HEY PUNK! A HUMAN IS IN THE UNDERGROUND AND DR GASTER IS GONNA USE HIS WEAPON TO KILL IT! YOU HAVE GOTTA SEE THIS!"  
"REALLY?! COOL! WHERE IS THE HUMAN?!"  
"IN WATERFALL! SEE YA THERE!"   
"SEE YA!"  
Papyrus leapt of the sofa and straight out of the door, running all the way to Waterfall.


End file.
